Forum:Combustion Stinger
I've been playing with my Siren for a while now and I pretty much always use a Hellfire, but I have just come across a pretty cool Combustion Stinger that I think may be better. I was wondering what you guys would use in this case, especially because the Hellfire is only a KKAS and not HX like I would prefer, but it still has the 100% elemental chance. Here's the stats: KKAS Combustion Hellfire - Level 48, Damage = 137, Accuracy = 92.8, Fire Rate = 6.9, x4 Incendiary, 46 round mag HX 4 C Combustion Stinger - Level 55, Damage = 129, Accuracy = 90.5, Fire Rate = 12.5, x4 Incendiary, 58 round mag, +33% Fire Rate, +26% Recoil Reduction Also, do those item lines with the +33% Fire Rate and +26% Recoil Reduction actually mean anything? I know the recoil reduction has a visible effect, but does that give +33% Fire Rate on top of the 12.5 base? This has always sorta confused me and I'd appreciate some insight. GruntMastaFlash 21:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) First - that Combustion Stinger is a mod so its model number means nothing. Only the Hellfire can come with the Combustion prefix. And even though it shares the prefix with a Hellfire, it will not proc at x4. Second - stats like +33% Fire Rate, +Recoil Reduction, +Damage, +Reload, etc are just in reference to a base model and do not enhance the stats of that weapon. So in this case the RoF is 12.5. -- MeMadeIt 01:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) First, it isn't a mod, I found it is a chest in DLC3. Second, I don't know how to mod, so you're wrong again. I thought the same thing you did when I saw it, but it is legit. I wouldn't waste your time if I made it. With that said it means one of a two things. I broke the game or I found some ridiculously rare version of a Stinger. Kinda nice to know I found something that ya'll didn't think exists. GruntMastaFlash 01:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : "... it isn't a mod, I found it ..." -- MeMadeIt 02:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Kids take this as a lesson, these wiki "pros" do not know everythig like they say they do. I think I'll use the picture as well. GruntMastaFlash 02:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't steal my picture, modder. Go steal your own. You'll probably find it in that same 'chest'. -- MeMadeIt 02:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably the same place I'd find all your knowledge about BL. GruntMastaFlash 02:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : LMAO! This coming from someone who doesn't know what +Fire Rate means and is worried about model numbers instead of how the weapon actually performs?! Yeah, you're right, you're too stupid to be a modder. -- MeMadeIt 03:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I usually take your word for it, MeMAdeit, but are you absolutely sure? If so, is it the Hellfire part itself that gives the combustion prefix?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : I can't be sure, but I think I've seen a couple of combustions that were not hellfires. I was under the impression it was the prefix that goes with certain X4 incendiary SMGs. Also, if this gun is modded, its quite possibly the biggest waste of a mod I've ever seen. It's stats are 100 percent in line with what the game drops normally, nothing impressive at all. Doesn't look like top tier stats at all. Who would make a gun like this? Why? 03:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I was gonna say, I think I've seen combustion snipers before...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : ------------------------------------------- : : : : : : gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG : gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan : gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock1 : None : gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Incendiary : gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 : gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Firerate1_Stinger : : i went ahead and made this in the gear calculator. it has the EXACT stats as the one described BUT when set to lvl 55. please unequip weapons when seeing what level they require because it changes based on your proficiencies. : it cannot be legitimate because the tech level is too low for the combustion title, and it can only be x3 incendiary. : for it to be x4 incendiary and eligable for the prefix it requires barrel 3 and body 3 also a different stock. but then it would not qualify to be a stinger : the name is identical too. i'll assume you misstyped the HX 40 C as HX 4 C : so yeah. ITS A F*CKING MOD!!!!!! : screenshot the itemcard too please. so everyone can see my awesome handiwork : Tibbz 03:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : ------------------------------------------------------- : Yep, level 55, I forgot to unequip the weapon. I didn't mistype the name though, it is an HX 4 C. The weapon you created Tibbz is only off in the fact that it's x3, not x4 like what is on my card ingame. I recreated the weapon earlier before you did and got what you have. My best guess would be a game glitch because according to the gear calc my weapon shouldn't exist. My weapon doesn't always proc like a Hellfire does, so I have been using a Mercenary mod to boost my elemental chance. I didn't get this from anyone either, I haven't been on XBL in a week. I don't have Willowtree, I wouldn't know how to use it if I did have it. lol : : @ MeMadelt - Go screw yourself. I came here with a legit question and the first response I receive was from you flaunting your "knowledge" and talking down to me. I noticed that a Gearbox guy edited the Hellfire page here and talked about how much bad info is on this wiki. Guys like you are clearly perpetuating the system of bad info. I notice guys above me who say they've seen Combustion weapons other than Hellfires as well, so to say it's not possible is idiocy. Just because you haven't seen it for real doesn't mean it doesn't exist legit. Also, why would I make a weapon that's barely above base specs and bring it here? (Thanks to the anon who pointed that out as well, clearly some people still use logic here.) GruntMastaFlash 04:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey pal, I said I "think" I remember seeing a combustion sniper. I'm still on the fence there. And to say that there's bad info on this wiki due to your one incident here is pretty ridiculous. MeMadeit, Nagamarky and a few other guys around here know their shit when it comes to modded weps and willow tree. They almost always tell you exactly why your weapon CAN'T spawn in the way it's presented if it's not legit. You yourself are saying that it's a "game glitch." I find that highly dubious as I have never seen the weapon system glitch, and the only time I even hear that piss poor excuse is when someone is claiming they found their Ogre Ogre in the Armory. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'm still not certain, but you're pushing the limits of your credibilty by slamming one of the most solid and consistently accurate posters on this wiki.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : ----------------------------------------------------------- : This is a direct quote from the Hellfire talk page, check it out sometime. : "The Wikia is in a sorry state. I know a lot of you have been trying your hardest, but, unfortunately, there is just too much incorrect information here. No pages accurately reflect how the game works. We, at the official Gearbox Forums, are going to be changing that. I am starting with the Hellfire page." : He slammed me first, I shot back. Maybe he should learn to criticize without insulting people, it's a life skill. GruntMastaFlash 04:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, well if some random poster on the talk page claiming to be from the Gearbvox forums said it, then it MUST be true. Touche' sir, touche'. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, you even deleted my last post so as not to look bad. I have too agree with what I've read on the gearbox forums, this place is a joke. GruntMastaFlash 05:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :